ShOktober
by AngelScythe
Summary: Mini-fictions sur le thème du Reaper76. Douceur au rendez-vous, mais pas que.
1. Toucher le front

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : SailorSweety m'a mise au défi, en plus de l'Inktober, de faire une mini-fic (moins de 500 mots) par jour sur le couple R76 à l'aide d'une liste légèrement modifiée qui vient de « incorrect-scogan-quotes » sur tumblr. J'espère que cette façon absolument pas traditionnelle de faire l'inktober vous plaira ! (Si je savais dessiner autre chose que des patates, je ferais sans nul doute le thème en dessin mais vu que je suis un râteau…)

Je suis pas douée en histoire courte alors j'espère que ce sera pas trop affreux. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Toucher le front**

De la terre à perte de vue, des cadavres, du sang… Une sorte de mélasse innommable et un pincement effroyable au cœur.

Où était-il ?

Jack Morrison avait beau se tourner en tous sens, pas moyen que ses yeux bleus cognent le corps tant recherché.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Ses doigts allèrent sur son viseur tactique qui était toujours utile lorsqu'on luttait contre une horde d'Omnic ou contre des Humains. Notez que les Omnics avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir qu'eux…

Toute source de vie apparut sur son écran et il les passa en revue à toute vitesse, son lourd revolver entre ses mains. Trop lourd pour ses mains tremblantes.

\- Morrison !

Il eut un sursaut et se tourna pour découvrir Gabriel qui se tenait là, au beau milieu du champ.

\- Tu étais là !

\- Panique moins la prochaine fois ! Railla-t-il. J'étais derrière toi depuis le début.

Jack se sentit légèrement rougir à cette mention et il fit mine de rien en jetant un regard sur le côté. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa joue, un contact rugueux. Ses gants ? Tournant de nouveau la tête, il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur son front.

\- Allez viens, _boy scout_ , on rentre.

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête, lui emboîtant le pas, laissant la mélasse et le carnage derrière lui. Elle était un peu moins horrible maintenant qu'il savait que son ami de toujours ne faisait pas partie des morts…


	2. Baiser

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Baiser**

Un jour, Jack avait compté combien de fois il avait résisté à la mort. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Il avait une blessure pour presque chacune d'entre elles. Oui, celle à la cheville lui venait de son frère qui lui avait enfoncé une fourche dans le pied. Mais en fin de compte, elle était bien dans le compte.

Quarante-deux à peut-être quelques fois près.

Quand il avait failli se noyer et que Gabriel l'avait sauvé, il n'était pas sorti de là avec des blessures. Pourtant ça en faisait une.

C'était beaucoup de fois qu'il s'était joué de la mort…

Le sang coulait abondamment de sa cuisse sous sa main. Il avait beau tenté de compresser la plaie, il réussissait toujours à s'enfuir. Il avait retiré sa ceinture, fait un garrot… Rien à faire. La mare augmentait sous lui.

\- Morrison ?

Il redressa la tête vers le son. Il tenta de voir avec son seul œil encore valide. Bien qu'il était très flou pour l'instant.

\- Reaper… Souffla-t-il.

Reaper ? Non… Pas Reaper.

\- Gabriel.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne plus se supporter ? Pourquoi dix ans plus tôt, il aurait été soulagé et qu'aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il profiterait de la situation pour le tuer. Le jeter devant Talon et se repaître d'une nouvelle victime. Combien de personnes avait-il abattu à Overwatch ?

Pour quelle raison ?

C'était peut-être l'occasion d'enfin lui demander.

Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour reposer son œil, le sang continuant de couler, il ne put que soupirer.

\- Tu es là pour terminer le travail, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

Il entendit le mouvement du cuir alors qu'il s'abaissait.

\- Je suis venu t'accompagner.

Jack rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il bougea légèrement et serra les dents lorsque la douleur dans sa cuisse revint. La main de Reaper glissa sur la blessure et la pressa. Si le Soldat eut mal et ne put gémir, il vit que l'hémorragie s'arrêtait un peu plus.

\- Tu es trop têtu, Jack. Ça fait neuf ans que je t'attends.

Le blondinet le regarda avec stupeur alors que son ami de toujours retirait son masque, montrant que la mort l'avait déjà pris depuis des années.

\- Est-ce que tu souffres ?

Gabriel secoua la tête, un sourire sur ce qu'il restait de ses lèvres.

Jack comprit que si.

\- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre aussi longtemps.

Son aimé de toujours se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement, le faisant fermer ses yeux.

Pour la toute dernière fois.


	3. Câlin

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Câlin**

Depuis que Gabriel s'occupait de la Blackwatch, il doutait beaucoup. Il n'était pas question de se tromper. D'autant plus quand on passait le temps à mettre une certaine rivalité entre eux et le noyau d'Overwatch. De base, il aurait dit qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais soit. Si les gens voulaient de la rivalité, ils en auraient !

Les problèmes venaient quand Gabriel n'avait pas envie d'abonder dans le sens de la norme.

Il avait senti les regards de mépris, il avait senti les désaccords et maintenant, il doutait. Sans l'appui du peuple, sans les subventions, sans la confiance, Blackwatch ne servirait à rien.

 _Il_ ne servirait à rien et aurait simplement tout gâcher.

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement les documents qu'il consultait, faisant des légers bugs informatiques à force d'activer et de désactiver le tout.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec de l'amertume.

Des papiers furent posés devant lui.

\- Ce sont les autorisations d'Overwatch pour travailler main dans la main avec Blackwatch et vous aider en cas de problèmes.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en prenant les fichiers. Ils apportaient de nombreuses autorisations. Y compris celles qu'il attendait !

\- Morrison, c'est parfait !

Il se leva pour partir vers la porte et sortir.

\- Eh ! Mon câlin ? Demanda Jack en étendant les bras.

\- Seulement si ça fonctionne. Répondit Gabriel.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut pour de bon.

µµµ

Se frottant la nuque, Jack s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ses appartements. Avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir les autorisations pour Gabriel, ça avait été toute une chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour lui ?

Ça lui avait demandé quatre heures de travail acharné et le sourire que Gabriel lui avait donné valait tout ce travail.

Mais il voulait néanmoins ce câlin dont ils avaient parlés.

Qui ne le voudrait pas ?

\- Morrison !

Se frottant toujours la nuque, il se tourna pour voir Gabriel qui avançait, accompagné d'un gamin avec un chapeau de Cowboy sur le crâne. Le fameux Jesse McCree qui était en prison pour avoir tué par inadvertance un couple lorsqu'il avait fait exploser sans faire exprès un Omnic.

Ils l'avaient condamnés à mort.

Mais Gabriel n'avait pu laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la haine contre les Omnics. Comprendre quand le hasard se moquait de vous…

Reyes marcha à grand pas vers Jack et il le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement juste pour le plaisir de le faire protester. Mais son blondinet préféré rit et passa ses bras en retour autour de lui. Il le serra tout contre son cœur qui battait si fort en se jurant qu'un jour, il lui dirait qu'il déplaçait des montagnes pour lui car il l'aimait…


	4. Matin parresseux

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Matin paresseux**

Le téléphone sonna dans la chambre, se battant contre le chant des oiseaux. Qui gagnerait ? La douceur des volatiles qui incitaient à paresser pendant des heures ? Le son sec du devoir qui les appelait encore et encore.

Ils n'avaient jamais un instant de répit.

La guerre, les conflits… ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Pourquoi eux ? Ils devaient être l'étendard de la Paix, de la Liberté.

Surtout Jack.

Alors il tendit la main vers l'objet de malheur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main glisse contre la sienne, que des doigts s'entremêlent aux siens et qu'elle soit rabattue contre son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Murmura Gabriel.

\- C'est peut-être grave. Dit Jack.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ana est là et leur bottera le cul avant même que tu n'aies enfilé des vêtements. Reste avec moi.

Les paupières de Reyes étaient encore fermées. Jack roula sur son torse musclé et soupira, titillant la peau caramel. Il croisa les bras pour les reposer sur ses pectoraux et sourit en le regardant à moitié assoupi.

Il aurait bien proposé un petit-déjeuner au lit mais il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner du corps chaud. Il ne voulait pas sortir de l'étreinte du bras qui l'entourait, collant son torse au sien avec douceur. Et il passa tendrement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, manquant de le faire rire à tout instant.

Il caressa sa joue, enfouissant ses doigts dans la barbe douce.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Murmura Jack.

Il posa un autre baiser sur son torse puis appuya sa joue contre son cœur qui battait si doucement. Il avait l'impression qu'il disait son nom lorsqu'il tambourinait.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner mais les oiseaux avaient gagnés. Aidé par ce son encore plus doux que Jack écoutait. Tout ça augurait une longue grasse matinée. Une tendre et longue grasse matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	5. Neige (angst et pas angst)

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Neige (angst)**

Les doigts du Soldat76 tremblaient sur la gâchette alors qu'il regardait la neige si blanche. Elle avait pris une teinte rouge. Qui l'aurait cru ? La pureté pouvait être tachée, finalement.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Son corps tremblait.

Il n'aimait pas le Népal. Il n'aimait pas cette neige glissante. Il détestait ce sentiment que tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Peu importe ce que Zenyatta garantissait et l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Il haïssait la chaleur qui faisait fondre la douceur.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que Reaper était Gabriel Reyes, l'amour de sa vie, il faisait semblant de se battre avec lui. Puis il y avait eu la plaque de verglas. Puis il avait glissé et ses balles avaient suivis leur chemin.

Puis le sang avait avalé le passé.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait espéré que Reaper se redresse. Que Gabriel soit devenu ce monstre de légende qui sortait en rampant de sa tombe.

Mais le rouge s'étendait.

Il se laissa tomber dans la neige et s'allongea sur le corps.

\- Je suis désolé, Gabe. Je t'aime, Gabe. Je veux rester avec toi. Lui murmurait-il.

Son front s'appuya contre la peau froide.

Le givre lécha sa joue et il ferma les yeux. La glace s'étendit petit à petit, ramenant avec elle de la neige. De la pureté.

* * *

 **Neige (pas angst)**

Oui, oui. Il neigeait !

Quelle joie.

La neige et le gel s'infiltraient dans les machines et empêchaient les Omnics de fonctionner… Pas de chance, c'était leurs plus grands alliés depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il fallait absolument que Jack appelle les instances concernées pour que leur équipement ne leur fasse pas défaut.

Il traversa la cour recouverte de neige.

Quelque chose de froid le cogna à la nuque.

Il se figea et se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé lui lancé une ogive froide.

\- _Boy scout !_ Ramène ton petit cul plat et viens jouer avec nous !

Genji et McCree essayaient de toucher Tracer avec des boules de neiges. Non seulement ils n'y arrivaient pas mais elle leur mettait de la neige dans la nuque…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Gabe. Et vous devriez travailler aussi.

\- On m'a dit que s'il y avait un mètre de neige, on ne travaillait pas.

Il pointa une énorme congère qu'il avait agglutinée devant une fenêtre.

\- Il y a un mètre de neige. Angela l'a elle-même mesuré !

\- Gabe. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ok, ok ! Si tu me bats à la bataille de boule de neige, je viens travailler avec toi. Si tu perds, tu joues avec nous.

Il se pencha pour rattraper une boule.

\- Le premier qui touche l'autre trois fois a gagné.

Il lança son projectile exactement en même temps et Jack n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

\- Très bien !

Il s'abaissa à son tour pour faire des balles qu'il lança sur Gabriel. Lequel était agile et n'était pas en reste pour gagner. Pour lui offrir un peu de répit.

\- Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Lui dit Reyes en jetant sa troisième boule.

Jack sauta au sol, évitant l'attaque. Il se rapprocha de Gabriel qui se penchait pour prendre une nouvelle munition. Il sentit un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et fut déstabilisé. Puis la neige froide s'écrasa sur le visage du dirigeant de la Blackwatch.

\- Trois-deux, Gabe. J'ai gagné.

Son ami grogna avant d'attraper Jack par la taille.

\- Tu as triché, j'exige une revanche !

\- Mais je vais encore te massacrer, Reyes.

\- Compte là-dessus _boy scout_!

Leurs yeux brillaient de malice et, soudainement, ils n'étaient plus que des enfants prêts à jouer…


	6. Portée comme une mariée

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Porté comme une mariée**

\- Lâche-moi ! Protesta Jack.

Donnant un coup de coude dans le torse de Gabriel, il espérait bien le faire le lâcher. Mais l'autre ne sourcilla même pas alors qu'il le portait dans ses bras. Une main dans l'arrière de son dos, l'autre sous ses cuisses.

Et devant tout le monde.

Personne ne pouvait manquer la façon dont il le transportait à travers les couloirs d'Overwatch. Jack connaissait assez les bâtiments pour être sûr que Gabriel avait fait un détour juste pour l'embêter.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire le malin. Répondit Reyes.

\- Faire le malin ?! J'ai protégé des civils !

\- D'une façon un peu trop héroïque. Taquina Gabriel.

Jack remarquait toutefois une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Heureusement, il n'avait qu'une cheville foulée et quelques impacts de balles qui causeraient seulement des cicatrices.

Rien qui ne les fasse réellement s'inquiéter. Pas Jack en tout cas. Mais il pouvait vite avoir ce petit côté casse-cou, que ce soit pour défendre autrui ou pour, comme disait Gabriel, gagner une nouvelle statue.

Maintenant qu'il prenait de l'âge, il en avait besoin d'une autre !

\- Lâche-moi, Gabe. Soupira-t-il.

\- Nan.

Néanmoins, ils approchaient de la chambre de Jack. Enfin la délivrance.

Le blond hésita une seconde avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Gabriel. Le second, par contre, ne remonta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et après qu'il ait ouvert le sas grâce à son code personnel.

Que Gabriel ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais avec son fardeau dans les bras, il n'aurait pas pu l'ouvrir.

\- Gabe ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit pour l'y poser.

\- Tu sais que je compte sur toi pour recommencer ça à l'avenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas plutôt te donner un coup de poing à chaque fois que tu te briseras quelque chose en faisant ta star. Répliqua-t-il.

Il voulut le déposer mais les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et il sentit un front contre le sien.

\- Je pensais que tu pourrais me porter comme ça le jour où on se marierait.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent. Il avala sa salive bruyamment, tant il avait été surpris, avant de sourire.

\- Je n'accepterais de t'épouser que si tu m'offres une énorme bague en or et en diamant !

\- Promis. Rit Jack en posant un baiser sur sa joue, se blottissant contre lui.


	7. Pluie

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Pluie**

C'était encore une de _ces_ journées. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid. Il n'était pas d'humeur…

Pourtant, il patrouillait.

La ville était toujours remplie de vermines en tout genre. Il savait que les gredins attendaient le moment décisif pour s'en prendre à des petites vieilles, à des enfants. Ils n'oseraient que rarement s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme lui.

Heureusement ?

Malheureusement ?

Il ne savait plus…

La pluie était toujours plus vigoureuse et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux blancs, avec cette maudite calvitie qui prenait de l'ampleur chaque jour, se collaient à sa peau. Il avait beau essuyer son visage, il dégoulinait toujours plus.

Il était content que sa visière tactique n'était pas gênée par ce genre d'intempéries. La technologie était puissante. En cas de danger, il était paré.

Il entendit du bruit. Des pas relativement lourds. Le froissement de cuir. Il savait qui se trouvait dans les environs.

\- Reaper ! Montre toi ! Cria-t-il.

Tout mouvement s'arrêta.

Le Soldat76 était sur ses gardes. Il devait faire attention à tous les sons. Il savait que cet idiot était capable d'apparaître et de disparaître comme bon lui semblait. Quel pacte avait-il donc fait pour en arriver là ?!

Il entendit une respiration à côté de lui et se tourna d'un seul coup. Il leva la main pour actionner son viseur tactique et sentit une main sur son poignet.

\- Calme-toi, Morrison.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Bien sûr, il y avait Ana mais elle lui donnait des petits surnoms qui leur rappelait un temps qui n'existait plus. De la même façon, et différemment pourtant, Reaper venait de le renvoyer dans un passé dont il se languissait et qu'il tentait de ravaler constamment.

Un passé où il s'allongeait le soir dans un lit, appuyé contre son fiancé qui l'aimait tellement. Un passé où il pouvait souffler les mots qui pesaient sur son cœur et où il pouvait faire voler ceux enserrant le cœur de l'être aimé.

Il n'y avait plus rien à présent.

Juste de la haine. Et un monstre.

Qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort…

Jack sentit des lèvres contre sa tempe. Il tendit la main, tentant de toucher ce qu'il ne pouvait voir dans sa noirceur infinie. Le visage de Reaper. Les traits burinés et blessés de Gabriel. Il sentit du cuir épais sur son dos puis sur sa tête.

\- C'est mon manteau. Lui dit la voix tant aimée à son oreille.

Il ferma sa main pour retenir son homme. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste l'odeur enivrante qui le couvrait. Juste un manteau chaud et une bague dorée qu'il cachait sous un gant. Et l'espoir… Gabriel lui reviendrait un jour.


	8. Selfie

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Selfie**

\- Soldier76 ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter auprès d'Angela de venir dans cette bataille. Ils avaient besoin de renforts et elle avait réussi à le faire céder. Un moyen de savoir qu'il allait bien, de le tenir à l'œil, il le savait…

\- Soldier76 ?

Il se tourna vers la voix joviale qui l'appelait.

Fraîche comme une rose, Hana Song se tenait près de lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cette enfant faisait ici. Ce n'était pas sa place !

\- …

\- Tu veux bien faire un selfie avec moi ?

µµµ

\- Tu veux bien faire un selfie avec moi ?

Dix ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit la même chose. Sauf que c'était un homme à la peau caramel qui faisait chavirer son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, l'entendait. Il tentait toujours de ne pas le montrer. Il se sentait si faible face à lui.

\- Un selfie ?

\- Tu sais, _le vieux_ , c'est ce truc où on prend une photo' ensemble.

\- On a le même âge, Gabe.

\- Tu as deux mois et demi de plus, je crois. Se moqua l'autre. Pour l'instant, je suis un jeune et vigoureux jeune homme de quarante-cinq ans et toi un vieux de quarante-six ans.

\- Arrête. Dit Jack en lui donnant un coup de coude. Qu'est-ce que tu vas apprendre à notre bébé !

Elle sautilla jovialement devant eux.

\- J'veux être sur le selfie.

\- À elle, je ne peux pas résister ! Sourit Jack en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je trouve tout ce favoritisme honteux !

\- Hmmm… Fit son aimé d'un ton exagéré. Je vais devoir me faire pardonner.

Gabriel montra ses lèvres et il ne résista pas à l'embrasser, serrant toujours leur enfant contre eux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le flash aveugla ses yeux. Il entendit le rire de son homme résonner dans la pièce.

\- Le selfie parfait !

µµµ

 _Clic._

\- Il est bien ?

\- Presque parfait. Répondit .

\- Tant mieux.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- J'ai toujours l'autre, papa…

Soldier76 entendit l'appel de sa fille pour qu'il reste auprès de lui. Leur fille.

\- Tu veux le voir ?

\- Oui. Dit-il pour répondre à ses attentes.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Plus depuis la chute d'Overwatch, depuis que les gravats avaient éclatés ses yeux. Mais son esprit était rempli d'un million de selfie où Gabriel l'enlaçait tendrement.


	9. Reverse

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Reverse**

« N'y va pas, mon bébé ».

C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit il y avait bien des années et c'était ce qu'elle lui disait aujourd'hui encore. Mais il devait le faire. Il était obligé…

Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de ne pas entrer dans l'armée cette fois-ci. C'était bien plus dangereux. Il était seul, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et ses adverses étaient des sacs de farine. Et les sacs de farine ne rendaient pas bien les coups ! Quoique l'un d'eux lui avait éclaté la lèvre hier…

Alors imaginez contre des Omnics ?

Il quitta les champs avec des provisions sous les bras et rentra dans la ville. Les hauts bâtiments le surplombaient, les voitures étaient nombreuses.

\- Halte !

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement et un Omnic marcha vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Ordonna-t-il.

Il souleva immédiatement le linge qui couvrait le panier.

\- Juste à manger pour les sans-abris. Que les Omnics n'aient pas à s'en soucier. Tout vient de la ferme Morrison.

\- Permis.

Jack le sortit immédiatement et le code barre fut scanné par les yeux de ce Omnic-agent.

\- Tu viens souvent ici.

\- J'aide les Omnics à ma manière, Monsieur.

\- Ces gens devraient déguerpir de nos villes. Promène-toi si tu veux mais donne ton panier. Humain.

Jack ne protesta pas.

Il aurait pu. Mais à quel prix ? S'il se rebellait des centaines d'Omnic lui tomberaient dessus et il serait fusiller. C'était arrivé par de nombreuses fois. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdus la guerre, ils avaient perdus toutes chances de vivre libres. Les Omnics étaient devenus fous et le parti Shambali n'avait rien pu faire. Jack était là le jour où son ami Omnic avait été déconnecté devant tout le monde.

En exemple.

Jack remercia l'Omnic et partit vers le centre-ville. Là où les sans-abris se multipliaient. Où la misère s'étendait. Il remonta la place et s'approcha d'un homme qui avait perdu un bras à la guerre ainsi qu'un œil. Et il avait l'air si misérable… les prothèses étaient interdites aux Humains. Pas de travail.

\- Gabriel ?

Il courut vers lui et se laissa tomber auprès de sa cuisse. Il prit un petit pain qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Bonjour, Jack. J'avais peur que le Soleil ne se lève pas aujourd'hui.

\- Le Soleil se lèvera toujours pour toi.

Il se pencha vers lui, voulant goûter ses lèvres.

Et, comme chaque fois, l'alarme de deux Omnics virevolta dans les airs.

\- Pas de reproduction humaine ! Crièrent-ils. Disparaissez.

Lorsque Gabriel vit une arme être braquée contre Jack, il le repoussa. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les lèvres murmurèrent « je reviendrais demain ».

Il ne vivait que pour ces minutes volées à la vue de ces Omnics qui les dirigeaient…


	10. Changement de tenue

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Changement de tenue**

Son café à la main, Dieu merci, il n'était jamais bien réveillé avant ça, Jack était perplexe. Pourquoi tout le monde était de bonne humeur ce matin ? Ne vous méprenez pas, c'était une bonne chose ! Surtout en ces temps plutôt sombre, où la guerre et la paix faisaient la course. Mais ils étaient particulièrement joviaux et il avait l'impression constante qu'ils se moquaient de lui…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et retourna dans son bureau.

Il devrait peut-être demandé à Ana son avis. Soit les gens avaient fini par découvrir qu'il entretenait des rapports au-delà du professionnel avec Gabriel, soit il était devenu paranoïaque. Il fallait dire qu'avoir cédé à l'éphèbe qu'était Gabriel Reyes après sept ans à se tourner autour avait de quoi le saisir.

Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Parce que ce dernier mois avait été le meilleur de sa vie et il n'y avait pas de meilleures sensations que s'endormir dans ses bras et de s'y réveiller. Il but une nouvelle gorgée en songeant à son homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et se figea brusquement, manquant de renverser tout le précieux liquide.

\- Gabe ! Protesta-t-il en fermant brutalement la porte.

Son petit ami se tenait devant lui, au bureau, posant les dossiers de la Blackwatch qu'il devait échanger avec la filière principale. Il devait lui en donner aussi mais ce n'était pas ça le problème !

Le problème, c'était le bleu clair trop voyant qu'il arborait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pris une tenue ?! Tout le monde va se rendre compte que nous sommes…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, ayant trop peur que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Sortir avec Gabriel, ça soulevait trop de problème au sein d'une telle organisation.

\- Oh, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Dit son compagnon avec un sourire.

Il désigna la tenue de son chéri. Lequel baissa la tête puis écarquilla les yeux, les joues complètement rouges.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Il portait le pull chaud de Gabriel, et son jeans.

En un flash, il se vit… complètement endormi, se pencher au-dessus du lit pour ramasser ses vêtements et les enfoncer sur son corps. Il n'était jamais très réveillé avant le café du matin. Il s'était trompé…

Ils portaient les vêtements de son homme.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Répéta-t-il en cachant son visage rouge dans sa main.

Son amant le rejoignit en riant et le prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ça te va bien comme ça. Tu devrais porter plus souvent des fringues du genre.

Jack grommela, la tête contre son épaule. Pas étonnant que tout le monde le regardait comme ça, si ce n'était pas évident maintenant…


	11. UA Sirène

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **UA Sirène**

Il faisait humide ce jour-là.

La mer était agitée et on conseillait de ne pas prendre la mer. Pas même d'y nager. Gabriel Reyes aurait été très stupide de s'y jeter parce que… eh bien, il ne savait pas nager du tout.

Ça ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas de se précipiter vers la plage qui était mouillée par les vagues énervées.

Et sur une pierre… une personne se tenait. Pouvait-on l'appeler « personne » ? C'était bien un homme sur le dessus mais le dessous… une magnifique queue de poisson bleue chatoyante.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait mauvais, il était là. Sous la pluie, à profiter de l'humidité. On l'entendait fredonner. Un son doux et enchanteur. Ça lui donnait envie de se jeter dans les flots et de s'y noyer dans l'espoir qu'il vienne le sauver. Que ses lèvres trouvent les siennes pour lui insuffler un peu d'air.

Il retira ses chaussures puis son pull.

Comme toutes les autres fois, il voulait seulement céder à ses envies. Faire le pas décisif…

Il se donna du courage d'un petit mot puis il se hâta d'avancer. L'eau salée se jeta impitoyablement sur son visage. Il trouvait l'eau plus froide. Le courant plus fort.

Parfait.

Il sentit les vagues le happer et il fut entraîné sous la mer. L'alerte était visiblement bien plus puissante qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu à la radio.

Encore plus parfait.

Il fut rapidement pris sous l'eau, ne cherchant qu'à peine à lutter. Comme s'il voulait donner l'illusion.

Il continuait de battre des mains, des pieds. Même un chien aurait eu l'air moins misérable que lui.

Gabriel ne put que boire une gorgée d'eau salée qui lui donnait envie de tousser, de vomir. Ses yeux piquaient. Il se sentait sombrer vers le fond comme une grosse pierre et il espérait.

Il voulait sentir des bras autour de lui, voir le beau visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu que de trop loin.

Et soudainement, une main se ferma sur la sienne. Soudainement, il fut tiré hors de l'eau et sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. L'air afflué dans sa gorge. Il voyait le visage dans les flots salés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire contre son sauveur.

Il aurait dû se jeter à l'eau bien plus tôt.


	12. UA Royauté

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **UA Royauté**

Les lourdes portes du palais s'ouvrirent sur Jack Morrison, fermier dans les terres des Reyes. Depuis que son père s'était cassé des côtes, et en tant qu'ainé de la famille, c'était à lui de venir voir le Roi. Le problème ? Toujours le même… Le Roi demandait septante pour cent de leurs récoltes mais trente pour cent, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour qu'ils vivent.

Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à avoir des récoltes suffisantes. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à mieux œuvrer, ils perdraient forcément les parcelles qu'on leur cédait gentiment…

Et il exposait le problème, espérant un peu de générosité. C'était de leur faute s'il y avait eu de la sécheresse ? Une tempête ? Et des grêles qui avaient tout ruiné ? Ils avaient été obligés de tuer certaines de leurs bêtes pour faire des dons au Roi.

\- Je ne ferai aucunes exceptions. Décréta froidement le Roi. Si vous ne payez pas vos taxes d'ici la fin de la semaine, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me rendre mes terres. D'autres en feront meilleurs usages.

Jack était épuisé de s'expliquer.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était aller faire une demande de crédit à la banque. Mais il doutait qu'elle soit positive.

Cachant sa détresse profonde, il s'inclina devant le Roi, le remercia pour son temps et sortit. Alors qu'il quittait l'établissement, il regarda le bracelet en or qu'il portait. Bon… il pouvait vendre ça.

Abattu, il partit vers la boutique de l'orfèvre et ses doigts tripotèrent le bijou.

\- Jackie ! L'appela Törbjorn avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour…

\- Je suis à toi dans deux minutes.

Il se tourna vers le client qui était déjà là. Un homme imposant à la peau caramel. Des blessures sur le visage prouvant qu'il n'était pas en reste de guerre…

Le Prince Gabriel…

Lorsque l'homme le vit, il s'inclina devant lui, sa gorge serrée.

Le Prince prit son achat et marcha vers Jack qui touchait encore son bracelet.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda jovialement le futur souverain.

Jack ne pouvait pas répondre.

\- Je suppose qu'il vient encore me vendre un bijou. De vieilles boucles d'oreilles ? Un collier ? S'enquit Törbjorn derrière son comptoir.

\- Je pensais…

Les yeux de Gabriel se baissèrent sur le bracelet.

\- Il ne vendra rien. Dit le Prince. Je pense qu'il venait vous dire bonjour.

Jack était incapable de répondre mais il fut en mesure de suivre l'héritier lorsqu'il sortit. Lequel alla vers une ruelle avant de décrocher un petit sachet à sa ceinture.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu ne vendes pas les cadeaux que je te fais.

\- Je dois payer les taxes…

Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main et vit le sac. Il était empli de pièces…

\- Utilise plutôt ça. Lui dit-il en lui prenant l'autre main dans la sienne.

Il posa un baiser tendre sur son front, se promettant de toujours aider le fermier qui faisait battre son cœur en secret.


	13. Dormir

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Pour celle-ci, j'ai eu deux idées. J'adore le angst et je n'en écris pas autant que je voudrais alors je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suppose que ça en fera plus pour les adeptes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dormir**

La fléchette d'Ana était encore sur le sol, la bouteille d'alcool sur la boîte de fourniture qui lui servait de table basse. Un devait l'aider à dormir, l'autre à supporter, à ne pas avoir de cauchemar.

Seul un des deux fonctionnait.

Dans son lit de camp, Soldier76 se tournait et se retournait. Il gémissait quelques fois. Des plaintes, des suppliques… des noms.

Il revoyait les guerres, il voyait des amis tomber… Il voyait l'explosion la façon dont il avait survécu _in extremis_. Quand Gabriel lui avait dit de ne pas venir mais que ça l'avait inquiété et qu'il l'avait fait. La façon dont il lui avait crié dessus et qu'il l'avait poussé violemment, le visage ravagé. La façon dont son corps s'était retrouvée écrasé par un rocher. La façon dont les ténèbres avaient happés tout ce qu'il restait de lui, le plongeant dans la froideur, la dureté…

Comment pouvait-il être autre chose alors que l'homme qu'il aimait les avait trahis ?

Non… Que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort pour lui.

C'était ce nom que son sommeil murmurait toujours.

Peut-être trop de fois ? Peut-être qu'il l'entendait ? Ou qu'il était son ange gardien ? Parce que Reaper se tenait là, dans les ombres… Reaper s'approchait de lui, laissant partir le monstre pour redevenir Gabriel Reyes, un homme qui ne vivait que lorsque ses proches l'aimaient.

Reaper grimpa dans le lit de camp recouvert par un sac de couchage et il prit prudemment le Soldat dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, Jack.

Il serra le corps contre lui et le sentit se blottir contre lui. La façon dont il gémissait son nom était plus douce. Soulagée. Comme s'il se souvenait… Peut-être que ses rêves le renvoyaient a des moments plaisant cette fois ? Le premier baiser ? La première fois qu'ils avaient dormis ensembles comme ça… La fois où ils avaient jurés qu'ils s'aimeraient et prendraient soient de l'autre… Sauf que Gabriel avait juré que même la mort ne les séparerait pas.

Tant mieux.

Sans cela, il ne serait pas là chaque nuit pour soulager les cauchemars de la seule personne qui avait encore besoin de lui.


	14. Rendez-vous

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Rendez-vous**

Jack Morrison jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas en retard ! Il sourit en voyant que la table qu'il avait réservée était là, l'attendant sagement. Cinquante-cinq ans et pourtant, quand venait le jour de ce rendez-vous annuel, il se sentait si jeune. Les années disparaissaient.

Il voyait son Gabriel tel qu'il était à l'époque. Son sourire, ses rires, la façon dont chacune de ses blagues lui faisait tout oublier.

Oui, ce rendez-vous le rendait vivant comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il survivait chaque jour pour que celui-ci ait un peu de sens…

µµµ

Gabriel Reyes ne manquait jamais le rendez-vous. On pouvait être un assassin psychopathe, ou une Dramaqueen en puissance d'après Sombra, il y avait toujours des jours qui comptaient. Il donnait tout pour que, rien que ce jour, il soit entièrement à Jack Morrison. Malgré les années, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la petite boîte qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Il avait attendu le moment parfait. Il pensait l'avoir trouvé.

Il prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit…

\- Jack Morrison, veux-tu m'épouser ?

µµµ

Jack regarda droit devant lui, le souffle coupé.

\- Monsieur ?

Il leva les yeux vers le serveur qui était penché vers lui d'un air soucieux. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître, il devait avoir l'air d'un vieux gâteux.

\- On manque de place, est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller au bar ?

Jack regarda la place vide devant lui. Comme chaque année, Gabriel ne viendrait pas. Depuis qu'il avait rendez-vous ce rendez-vous si important, il l'avait reproduit, encore et encore… Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtiment avait dû s'effondrer ?

µµµ

Gabriel avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était, à présenter une bague au vide. À attendre que le vide lui réponde « oui ». Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un idiot fasse exploser le bâtiment _ce jour-là_ ? Il avait tout préparé. Aujourd'hui, Jack aurait pu s'appeler Reyes ou lui Morrison, il s'en moquait.

Maintenant, il ne restait que de l'amertume.

Il se leva en refermant brusquement l'écrin. Il partit, les poings serrés.

\- Ils sont quand même bizarres, ces deux gars qui viennent toujours. Marmonna un des serveurs.

Chaque année, à la même date, depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Deux hommes qui commandaient une table double et mangeait comme s'ils étaient accompagnés.

Et ce à moins de quelques minutes d'intervalles…


	15. DeAged

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **DeAged**

Elle entendait encore le rire de Sombra. Un rire qui n'était même pas exactement cruel, juste empli d'une brusque joie.

Probablement parce que la situation, et toutes celles qui en découlaient, était plus que comique. Moins pour elle. Parce qu'un Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes et un Jack 'Soldier76' Morrison qui se couraient l'un après l'autre, c'était…

Au moins, ils n'avaient que cinq ans, ils ne savaient pas porter leurs armes et tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était essayer de se mordre. Où était Reinhardt ? Cet abruti lui avait pris ses fléchettes soporifiques. Elle ne pouvait pas juste endormir ces bébés pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'insulter en se donnant des petits coups de pieds.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle. Jouez sagement !

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers elle.

Son regard était sévère et ils ne pouvaient que se souvenir d'à qu'elle point elle pouvait faire peur. Et dans leur conscience d'enfant, c'était effroyable. Ils n'avaient pas d'arguments contre Ana Amari ! Juste leurs yeux pour pleurer.

\- Cache-cache ! Fit Gabriel en poussant Jack. Tu comptes.

\- Maiiiiiis !

Le blondinet tapa ses pieds au sol et protesta vivement jusqu'à ce qu'Ana l'attire vers un mur pour qu'il compte. Sitôt eût-il fini qu'il courut partout à la recherche de Gabriel.

Ana soupira en priant pour qu'ils se calment maintenant.

µµµ

Ça faisait un moment qu'Ana n'entendait plus les enfants se disputer et jouer. Est-ce que Fareeha avait été aussi insupportable que ces grands dadais redevenus enfants ?

Elle les appelait en marchant.

Puis elle arriva dans le salon et elle s'arrêta souriante. Les enfants avaient fini par arrêter de jouer et de se battre. Ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, tendrement blotti. Elle alla chercher une couverture et remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main…

Elle sourit en les bordant.


	16. Vampire

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Vampire**

Depuis toujours, Gabriel Reyes se nourrissait de sang.

Il avait beau travailler pour la Blackwatch, et donc Overwatch, il ne pouvait simplement s'arrêter. Des gens, des collègues, des citoyens, des criminels, disparaissaient de temps en temps. Drainé de leur vie, de leur sang, dans de bien mystérieuses conditions…

C'était sa faute.

On lui demanderait, il ne plaiderait pas coupable mais… ouip, c'était lui. Et on pouvait le blâmer ? Il voulait juste manger.

Le problème de sa condition millénaire était venu plus tard. Quand des yeux bleus l'avaient tenté, quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments. Bons et mauvais. De l'amour, de la passion… de la jalousie, de la possession.

Jack Morrison…

Comment avait-il fini par passer de tueur sanguinaire à chauve-souris de compagnie pour cet homme dont il était dingue ? Quand la nuit venait, il le prenait dans ses bras et ils dormaient ensemble.

Et chaque jour, il voulait un peu plus lui lécher le cou et plonger ses crocs dans sa chair tendre.

Il était dans ses bras, cette nuit encore. À portée de dents. Il sentait si bon. Il était presque nu, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. Il était si beau, si fantastique… Le boire entièrement serait un crime mais… un peu. Juste pour le goûter ?

Juste quelques gorgées.

Il ne pouvait pas résister.

Il se pencha sur lui et lécha sa gorge.

\- Gabe…

\- Bonsoir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Hm… Alors c'était bien tes crocs que je sentais. Moi qui croyait que tu étais content de me voir.

Gabriel déglutit.

Il avait senti ses crocs ?

Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent, pétillant de rouge.

\- Tu veux me boire, Gabriel ?

\- Tu es…

Les crocs de Jack apparurent.

\- Un Vampire ?

Il acquiesça en souriant.

\- Et j'ai bu il n'y a pas longtemps, si tu veux goûter.

Gabriel se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ne résista pas et plongea ses crocs…


	17. UA Romain

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **UA Romain**

La bataille avait été rude. Comme toujours. Gabriel avait besoin de se reposer. Heureusement, les terres conquises par les leurs étaient larges, les tentes déjà installées et assez vaste pour se mettre facilement à l'aise.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait besoin !

Il poussa les tentures et trouva Jack dont le tissu rouge ne cachait pas les courbes alors qu'il était penché pour soigner ses blessures à l'aide d'une concoction à base d'eau salée, citron et miel.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Dit Gabriel en le rejoignant.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur des coussins rouges. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens alors qu'il lui retirait sa _lorica segmentata_ , célèbre cuirasse segmentée, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il n'oublia pas les sandales cloutées, se penchant sur lui pour poser un baiser sur sa cheville.

\- Gabriel… Soupira Jack, séduit.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne redoutait de se faire pincer. Ils étaient ensemble et ça se savait. C'était même pour ça qu'on les avait mis dans la même faction. Les dirigeants ne doutaient pas que l'un et l'autre redoublerait d'effort et de furie ravageuse dans le seul but de protéger l'autre.

L'amour était utilisé en conséquence.

Et tant mieux s'ils avaient un aimé sur place. On ne risquait pas de les voir loin des champs de batailles, corrompus, juste pour trouver une fille de joie.

Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Jack serrait bravement les dents lorsque le liquide piquant entrait dans ses plaies.

\- Auras-tu besoin de mon aide ? Lui demanda-t-il entre deux piqûres douloureuses.

Gabriel leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il n'allait pas refuser que ces mains viennent sur lui.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi t'adorer. Reprit-il en posant un baiser sur une cicatrice juste sous son genou.

Jack ne put que céder à sa demande, profitant de la douceur de son homme pendant que la concoction s'infiltrait dans sa blessure.

* * *

Note : J'ai écrit sur un principe qu'on m'a appris en cours quand j'avais 17/18 ans ! J'ai jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit qui l'ait prouvé mais j'ai tellement adoré que j'ai décidé que c'était vrai !

J'espère que la fic vous a plu !


	18. Genderswap

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Genderswap**

\- Et enfiiiin… ma toute dernière invention. Un modificateur d'ADN temporaire. C'est une bonne chose pour les missions, par exemple.

Tracer se pencha sur l'objet en question.

Il n'était pas _si_ insensé que Winston ait réussi à faire ça après tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à présent réaliser. Des machines pour garder les gens ancrés dans le présent, des modifications qui rendaient des singes intelligents, des produits pour rendre surpuissant des Humains et des corps cybernétiques pour sauver la vie d'autrui. Sans parler d'une sorte de poudre qui permettait de relâcher des particules soignant immédiatement.

Vraiment.

Ça, ce n'était pas surprenant.

\- Qui veut le tester ?

Ana et Jack se lancèrent un regard avec une grimace. Quoiqu'Ana semblait plus amusée que son meilleur ami.

\- Moi !

Ils tournèrent la tête, s'attendant à ce que ça vienne de McCree ou de Tracer. Mais c'était Gabriel qui avait dressé la main.

\- Moi ! Moi ! Teste-moi !

\- Je vais choisir Gabriel. Dit Winston.

\- Super !

Il trottina vers le singe qui prépara l'injection.

\- S'il a une plus grosse poitrine que moi, je promets que je serais jalouse. Dit Ana.

\- Ce sera toi la plus belle quand même.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop, Morrison. Tu ne m'as pas encore vu !

La seringue entra dans sa peau et le liquide fusa dans ses veines. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il fasse effet et que Gabriel ne change brusquement. Son corps s'affina tout en restant musclé, son visage était un peu moins carré et il jeta son bonnet pour relâcher ses cheveux qu'il s'appliquait à faire pousser. Comme il portait son gilet ample, il retira son gilet pare-balle et lança ledit gilet à Jack.

Qui était déjà légèrement rouge bien qu'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.

\- Ah, l'enfoiré ! Fit Ana.

\- Il est trop sexy ! Lâcha Tracer. Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour nous laisser femme mais plus sexy encore ?

\- J'avoue que tu vas me faire devenir hétéro, boss ! Annonça McCree, assis sur un plan de travail. Mais mon cœur est toujours à toi. Dit-il tragiquement vers Ana qui lui envoya un baiser, amusée.

Gabriel ébouriffa les cheveux de Tracer.

\- T'es sexy comme ça.

Il, ou plutôt elle, lui décocha un sourire et la demoiselle se tourna vers Jesse.

\- Je viens de découvrir que j'étais gay aussi.

\- Mwahahahaa ! Fit Gabriel en écartant les bras.

Il se tourna vers Jack qui serrait toujours son gilet dans ses mains.

\- Verdict ?

\- Tu es… hum… très bien. Un peu… trop musclé ?

\- C'est pour mieux te serrer dans mes bras, mon enfant !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Jack. Tu peux clairement dire que cette jolie femme te fait de l'effet. Sourit Ana.

\- Oui, Gabriel n'est pas là pour t'entendre et pour te le rappeler toute ta vie ! Reprit Gabriel avec un ton amusé.

\- Je trouve…

Jack avala sa salive.

Le corps de Gabriel se changea et redevint masculin, le tissu moulant sublimant maintenant ses pectoraux.

\- Han, c'est déjà fini.

Le blondinet soupira. Ouf. Sauvé.

Quoique… ce corps aussi était pas mal.


	19. UA Pirate

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Pirate UA**

À bord de l'Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes guidait son bâtiment dont les voiles noires étaient tenues en état pour faire face au vent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on le considérait comme le pire Capitaine de tous les temps. Et il se doutait qu'une des raisons pour se faire, c'était que son sous-Capitaine n'était autre qu'Amari Ana… Tous voyaient une femme. Il voyait un des meilleurs combattants qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. En plus, tout le monde adorait son perroquet qui avait toujours le bon mot au bon moment.

\- Capitaine ? Capitaine ?

Gabriel tourna la tête vers sa dernière recrue. La chemise ample qui dévoilait le début d'un torse musclé, le visage jovial et doux, quelques trous judicieux dans son pantalon corsaire. Un mois qu'il l'avait ramassé sur un quai, tiré d'une vie de fermier qu'il détestait. Il se souvenait de la façon dont on lui avait susurré « tu veux goûter au frison ? » et comme les yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morrison ?

\- Je consultais les cartes…

Le regard de Gabriel tomba sur lui.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon travail mais je tenais à me rendre utile. Insista Jack Morrison, la détermination irradiant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces cartes ?

\- Plus aucune d'elles n'ont la position des trésors !

\- Pas étonnant, je les ai retirés.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mon plus grand trésor, c'est toi.

Il se pencha vers lui, lui redressa le menton et lui vola un baiser.

Les yeux de Jack étaient écarquillés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Depuis le premier jour, ils se voyaient souvent et échangeaient plus que des baisers et des mots doux.

Mais ça.

\- C'est insensé ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Parfaitement. C'est pour ça que les cartes avec les marques des trésors, c'est Ana qui les a.

Le blond poussa un soupir soulagé et il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais fou.

\- De toi, oui. Sourit Gabriel.

Jack se détourna, dissimulant son sourire, et alla rejoindre Ana, offrant une belle vue à son Capitaine.


	20. Sous couverture

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Sous couverture**

Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Comment est-ce que ça n'avait pu être qu'une couverture tout ce temps ?

Comment avait-il pu croire un mensonge pendant toutes ses années ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire le monstre qu'il voyait devant lui. Ça devait être un mensonge bien ficelé. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir volé autant d'années de vie comme ça !

Il n'était pas le seul à y croire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas été la seule personne assez stupide pour le laisser ruiner sa vie ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? C'était une couverture pendant tout ce temps.

Les paroles furent un nouveau coup de poignard dans son pauvre cœur.

Non.

Non.

Non !

\- Tu mens…

\- Je suis sincère.

\- Comment tu as pu… toutes ses années ?! Dit-il en brandissant son doigt vers lui.

\- Ça me fait plus de mal qu'à toi. Assura le monstre devant ses yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas !

Il s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il les dressa malgré tout et les ferma sur un masque pour le jeter au sol. Le visage horrible qui s'y cachait, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois et il n'avait jamais pu croire que c'était son Gabriel. L'homme qui l'avait si souvent serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

L'homme qui avait détruit Overwatch et l'avait laissé dans une telle souffrance qu'il n'avait plus trouvé d'étincelle de joie. Même Ana savait qu'elle ne faisait que donner une illusion.

\- J'ai cru que ça n'avait compté que pour moi ! Pendant neuf ans, j'ai cru que tout ce qu'on était n'était que du vent !

\- Je t'aime, Jackie. D'une façon que personne ne pourrait imiter. Je ne faisais pas semblant, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis allé dans Talon parce que je savais qu'ils voulaient tous vous détruire et je devais te protéger.

Pendant neuf ans, Jack avait supplié Dieu, et toutes entités existantes, de lui rendre son Gabriel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on le lui donnait enfin.

\- Tu mens…

Gabriel secoua la tête et baissa son capuchon.

\- J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, même dans Talon.

Jack essayait de lutter contre les larmes, il avait toujours la main sur son arme qui avait lancé la roquette ayant abattu le chef de Talon. Petras.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Gabriel, peut-être…

\- Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Et je ne te lâcherais plus jamais. Ta prochaine statue, ce sera avec moi en sangsue. Comme ça !

Il le prit dans ses bras et refusa de le lâcher.

Pour la première fois depuis neuf ans… Jack rit. Et sentit son cœur plus léger.


	21. Contes de fée

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **UA Contes de fées**

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui portait toujours des habits noirs, ce pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait le « Petit Chaperon Noir ». Il était serviable, plein de vie et les gens l'appréciaient beaucoup.

Mais tout le monde se demandait toujours pourquoi il partait dans la forêt si souvent. On racontait que les bois étaient remplis de loups et la population s'effrayait, mais pas lui. Quand il fallait aller de l'autre côté de la vaste étendue pour apporter à manger à sa grand-mère, c'était toujours lui qui se proposait.

Ce jour-ci ne changea pas des autres. Après une dure journée de travail, il s'enfonça dans les bois et l'on se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé un lac ? Un vert pâturage ? S'il avait un répulsif à loup ?

Le Petit Chaperon Noir s'enfonça dans la forêt et marcha jusqu'à une intersection. D'un côté, on trouvait rapidement la maison de sa grand-mère, de l'autre, on se perdait dans des zones peu empruntées parce que la population avait trop peur.

Il passa sous un arbre et entendit un sifflement. Levant les yeux, il vit une créature au pelage doré qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Le Seigneur des Loups de la région.

\- Bonjour !

Le Seigneur des Loups bondit sur le sol et lui lécha la joue. Cette créature était bien différente des autres. Il se tenait sur deux pattes et, quand il en avait envie, il pouvait faire la conversation.

Quand on y prêtait attention, on avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir à faire à un humain.

Ça faisait longtemps que le Petit Chaperon Noir avait vu le loup. Longtemps qu'il revenait souvent le voir.

Il avait une telle affection pour ce Seigneur des Loups que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ressorte de la forêt en étant toujours aussi heureux.


	22. Pull-over affreux

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : L'inspiration vient de quelque part, saurez-vous découvrir d'où ?

* * *

 **Pull-Over affreux**

Assis dans un fauteuil vieux mais doux, Gabriel regardait l'énorme sapin de Noël qui était décoré de tant de couleur. Il avait bien tenté d'aider pour laver toute la vaisselle qu'ils avaient faite mais on l'avait empêché de venir et il devait maintenant répondre aux questions de Monsieur Morrison. Son équipe de Basket préférée ? De Foot ? Il avait vu le dernier match ?

L'ambiance était particulière.

Chaleureuse et pourtant vide.

Les deux jeunes filles et le deuxième fils Morrison revinrent à leur tour, installant des assiettes sur la table basse.

\- Vous prenez du café, Gabriel ? Demanda la jeune fille, à peine âgée de dix-sept ans.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

\- On va faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ! S'écria l'adolescent de quatorze ans.

\- Pas toi. On ouvre les cadeaux et tu vas te coucher. Dit Morrison-père.

Gabriel se leva dès qu'il vit Jack arriver avec sa mère et la bûche de Noël. Il sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il le laissa posa le dessert et remercia la sœur de Jack avant de prendre son compagnon contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas parti une demi-heure. Rit le blondinet.

\- Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout.

\- Et si vous ouvriez vos cadeaux ? Proposa la mère en coupant les parts.

Le petit frère avait envie de rester longtemps mais il avait trop envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et, bien vite, le salon se retrouva rempli de rire, de rubans et de papiers déchirés.

\- Et voilà pour vous ! Dit la femme en tendant deux paquets au petit couple.

\- Merci beaucoup, Madame.

\- Taratata ! C'est « maman » depuis que tu as épousé mon bébé. Sourit-elle.

\- Euh… Merci… maman.

Gabriel n'avait plus passé Noêl en famille depuis au moins une quinzaine d'année. Il était orphelin depuis longtemps et se moquait bien de cette fête. Mais Jack l'avait invité, la famille avait insisté… Et il ouvrait son premier cadeau de Noël depuis longtemps.

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un affreux pull-over rouge avec écrit « G. Morrison » dessus. Tout avait été tricoté main, semblait-il. Jack en avait un aussi mais il était seulement écrit « J » sur le sien.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit Gabriel, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il les trouvait affreux.

Il réalisa bien vite que toute la famille en avait reçu. Et qu'ils l'avaient tous enfilés. Il était obligé de faire de même. La matière le grattait mais il continuait d'afficher un large sourire en maudissant intérieurement son cher époux qui l'avait supplié de venir, lui aussi.

Encore heureux qu'il l'aimait ce crétin. Ce crétin qui riait en le regardant et lui offrait le plus beau des cadeaux. Son rire, sa présence.

Son amour.


	23. Fleurs

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Fleurs**

McCree avait la tête baissée avec un air de chien battu tandis que Gabriel le sermonnait copieusement. Il avait encore fait une bêtise, en l'occurrence inonder le bureau de Petras, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Même si c'était marrant, d'accord.

Bien sûr, McCree tentait de blâmer Genji et, Gabriel devait bien le reconnaître, que son cyborg préféré soit dans le coup ne l'étonnerait même pas. McCree était un voleur, un assassin, un truand mais il ne savait pas encore comment désactiver des sécurités hautes. Par contre, le corps artificiellement augmenté de Genji… Oui, il pouvait faire ça.

Alors il avait frappé Jesse derrière le crâne et l'engueulait. Le Shimada n'y couperait pas non plus.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il ne comptait tout simplement pas les laisser se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Petras pourrait se venger. Une mise à pied, une cour martiale… Il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Explosa-t-il. Et pourquoi ce crétin de cyborg-ninja t'aurait aidé ?

\- Beeeeeen… Fit Jesse.

Gabriel ouvrit son bureau en maugréant.

C'était bien la peine de l'avoir fait quitté son bureau, courir dans un autre bâtiment et perdre du temps de travail.

Et il était où ce crétin de Japonais, hein ?!

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se figea.

Son bureau était rempli de fleurs à n'en plus pouvoir. Des fleurs mexicaines très colorées qui germaient ci et là, obstruant la fenêtre, montant sur les tablettes, s'étendant sur le bureau, mangeant l'ordinateur et les processeurs… et se faisant piétiner sur le sol.

\- Gabe, _mi sol_ …

Gabriel sursauta et chercha après son compagnon en mission au Brésil, espérons loin des transsexuels. Il vit une puce entre les doigts de Jesse, déployant un hologramme.

\- Ceci est un message enregistré. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour nos douze ans. Genji et Jesse m'ont aidé à mettre tout ça en place et j'espère que ça te plaît. Je t'aime encore plus qu'au premier jour.

Le Mexicain ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bon… Trouve-moi ce cyborg-ninja, je vous offre une glace.

\- Tu sais qu'on a vingt et vingt-deux ans ?

\- Trois boules chacun.

\- Ouais !

Jesse lui donna la puce, que Gabriel puisse la repasser en boucle, et il s'enfuit en courant.

L'homme attrapa des fleurs et sourit en les serrant contre son cœur. Son _Farm boy_ lui manquait mais il serait là dans un jour ou deux. Et le remercierait comme il se devait !


	24. Uniform

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Uniform**

Le tissu bleu lui allait bien. Il aurait toujours dû le porter. Depuis le début, Jack Morrison savait que ça aurait dû être lui qui aurait dû enfiler les vêtements du Strike Commander. Gabriel en mourrait d'envie et lui, il s'en moquait, tant qu'il était avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait eu peur de Blackwatch, d'être éloigné, de perdre pied… Il n'avait jamais refusé d'enfiler l'uniforme de Strike Commander.

Il aurait dû.

C'était ce jour-là que Gabriel s'était éloigné. Ils se voyaient moins souvent.

L'espace s'était creusé. Entre eux sur un plan professionnel puis privé. Il se rappelait les « Salut, ça va ? » « Oui et toi ? » « Bien. On mange quoi ? » « Merci » « De rien ».

Les « Je t'aime » s'étaient effacés. Gabriel semblait pareil devant tout le monde et qu'il était beau lorsqu'il riait avec ces deux protégés mais jamais il ne lui en avait parlé.

Le tissu bleu lui allait si bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas accepté de le laisser devenir Strike Commander alors qu'il en parlait si souvent. Il l'avait si souvent bassiné de « Quand je serai Strike Commander »…

Le tissu bleu lui allait si bien alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le lui avait refusé par peur ? Surtout que rien n'avait changé. Rien ! Ana était morte. Reinhardt avait fui, dévasté. Tracer suivait Zenyatta plus que lui. Winston était retourné sur la Lune. Mercy pleurait dans les bras de Genji et donnait l'impression qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Le tissu bleu lui allait si bien et il se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé tout s'effriter pour qu'il puisse enfin le porter.

\- Eh…

Jack sursauta.

Comment l'avait-on aperçu à travers les fourrées ?

\- Tu veux que je m'arrange pour que tu puisses le voir avant qu'on ne l'enterre ?

Jack ne savait pas…

\- Il parlait tout le temps de toi. Tu étais l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait voulu que tu lui fasses tes derniers adieux.

Officiellement, Jack Morrison était mort, sans corps à enterrer. S'il ne sautait pas au milieu de ses amis, ça devait être pour une raison et Jesse McCree devait le comprendre vu qu'il ne le forçait pas à les rejoindre. Il avait juste l'air triste de la perte qu'il venait de subir.

Il aurait voulu que Gabriel lui parle de McCree. Il aurait voulu lui laisser l'uniforme bleu qui lui allait si bien. Il aurait voulu ne pas ruiner leur mariage.

\- Un dernier adieu. Murmura-t-il.

Jesse inclina son chapeau et s'éloigna d'une démarche raide, triste mais rapide. Quelques mots, des gestes et Jack pouvait s'approcher du cercueil car la foule s'était espacée. Il se pencha sur le corps de son aimé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau dans son uniforme bleu.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'allongé dans le cercueil à ses côtés, refermé le battant et se faire enterrer avec lui. Même la Mort avait refusé l'éternité qui aurait dû leur revenir.

\- Je t'aime, Gabriel. Murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue, l'autre main serrée sur la poche du veston en cuir de Gabriel. Celui qui avait un énorme « 76 » écrit dans le dos.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Rien ne nous séparera. Jura-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils seraient tous tombés, tous ceux qui avaient détruits Overwatch, Blackwatch et la vie de son aimé, il trouverait les portes de la Mort. Il prenait juste le chemin le plus long…

Il se redressa et ferma le couvercle du cercueil avant de s'éloigner, mettant un masque sur ses blessures, sur son visage ravagé.

Un crissement d'ongle contre le bois d'un cercueil résonna dans l'air du cimetière.


	25. Cuisiner

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Retrouvez la référence ?

* * *

 **Cuisiner**

C'était l'anniversaire de Ana, ce qui voulait dire que, comme chaque année, Jack essayait de lui faire le fameux gâteau à plusieurs étages qu'elle voulait toujours. Selon elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne comptait jamais se marier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à un gâteau de princesse. Et ils pouvaient aller se faire voir pour qu'elle mette du rose. Non merci. Même la proposition que Gabriel en porte avec elle n'avait pas fonctionné.

Au grand damne de Jack.

Soit, cette année, comme les autres années, il tentait de lui faire son gâteau malgré ses maigres talents. Au moins, grâce à un tutoriel, il avait enfin compris qu'il fallait cuisiner tous les étages séparément. D'accord, ça semblait couler de source mais vous saviez que son Disney préféré, c'était « La Belle au Bois Dormant » ?

Il tentait de faire une crème au beurre, rouge s'il vous plaît, et se trouvait devant un mélange trop liquide, grumeleux… dégueulasse.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna d'un coup vers elle et soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était seulement Gabriel.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Non. Tu veux goûter ?

Son ami s'approcha et, au lieu de plonger son doigt dans le pot, il l'approcha des lèvres de Jack pour y recueillir de la préparation avant de la lécher en le regardant. Le blond rougit.

\- Comment tu as réussi à t'en mettre là.

Morrison déglutit difficilement.

\- Secret.

Gabriel sourit.

\- Tu as fait fondre ton beurre ?

\- Oui !

\- On évite, d'habitude. Essaie de le mettre au frigo, ça devrait aller mieux déjà.

\- D'accord. Je dois faire aussi un… bain-marie.

Son ami prit une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau.

\- Merci de m'aider.

\- J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. Surtout que je vais pouvoir découvrir ton secret ! Est-ce que quand tu auras fini le gâteau, je pourrais te manger toi ?

Jack laissa tomber la farine qui explosa et le couvrit le faisant tousser. Gabriel se précipita auprès de lui, abandonnant l'eau, et lui essuya le visage.

\- Je commence à comprendre ton secret !

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te mange déjà ?

Il se pencha sur lui pour mordiller son oreille, lui laissant l'opportunité de le repousser. Mais Jack accepta le contact en fermant les yeux.


	26. Danse

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Danse**

Quand on leur demandait de danser, c'était toujours la même chose : Jack n'osait pas, ayant trop honte et Gabriel refusait tout simplement. Jack ne ressemblait à rien quand il tentait et Gabriel… Eh bien, il ne fallait pas tenter.

Tout le monde avait essayé ! Fareeha, Jesse, Genji, Lena, Angela… Tous en même temps !

Rien à faire.

Il préférait se prendre le talon de Ana dans les fesses et faire, faussement, espérons que ce soit faussement, pleurer Reinhardt plutôt que de tenter de danser. Même quand Törbjorn tentait de le faire danser en sautillant devant lui.

Sans lui.

Vraiment.

Il préférait se moquer de Jack qui, lui, essayait. Ou applaudir ses proches. Ils étaient tous doués, ça, il n'y avait pas à redire. Bon, d'accord, si on en croyait Fareeha, il dansait _un peu_. C'était lui qui lui avait appris le air guitar après tout.

Aujourd'hui, ils dansaient, devant tout le monde. Une valse parfaitement interprétée. Le bras de Jack autour du dos de Gabriel. Le bras de Gabriel autour du dos de Jack. Leurs yeux pétillants de la même tendresse, du même amour puissant qui happait tout sur son passage.

Tout le monde était tellement sidéré qu'ils ne pouvaient aller eux-même sur la piste. Pas quand la première puis la seconde et même la troisième passaient.

Seul le fait que les slow laissent place à quelque chose de plus rythmé, David Hasselhof, merci Reinhardt, obligea Lena à attraper la main de Genji pour le forcer à danser avec elle.

Lorsque la main de Wilhelm s'étendit devant Ana, celle-ci eut un sourire. Il était hors de question que Gabriel et Jack soient le seul couple marié à danser sur la piste de danse ! Ils allaient leur montrer ! Bon, d'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas leur voler la vedette en s'habillant en blanc mais ils le pouvaient en dansant.

Quoique.

Tout le monde était si ébahi par le fait que ces deux bougres savaient danser !


	27. Avec des animaux

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Avec des animaux**

Quand la pression de la ville et du travail devenait trop forte, Jack Morrison aimait rentrer à la ferme. Il y avait toujours à faire. Toujours de quoi se ressourcer.

Pour une fois, Jack n'était pas seul.

Quelqu'un d'autre le rejoignait parce qu'il en avait bien besoin. Il disait que ça lui changerait des autres animaux qu'il avait sur le dos à la Blackwatch.

Ça, c'était sûr !

Et puis Jack était particulièrement que sa belle Blanchette, une chèvre que son père lui avait offert pour tenter de le convaincre de rester à la ferme, ait mis bas. Trois petits chevreaux caracolaient partout. Vraiment partout. En fait, le père de Jack serait même encore plus fier de Blanchette en apprenant que ses bébés sautaient sur le ventre et ou les jambes de l'un et l'autre… juste à chaque fois qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à donner des coups de têtes, désireux d'avoir toute l'attention de l'un ou l'autre. Ils ne faisaient pas de différence.

Gabriel attrapa le chevreau tout blanc qui voulait tellement d'affection. Quand Jack lui avait proposé de venir à la ferme, il s'était imaginé qu'ils se rouleraient dans le foin, se perdraient dans les champs de maïs. Il semblait que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

Mais le week-end serait long.

Parce que là, il était beaucoup trop séduit par cette bouille de chevreau. Et par le sourire de Jack qui le voyait se revigorer à la nature.


	28. Avec des enfants adoptifs

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Avec des enfants adoptifs**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Bonne question.

Comment Talon s'était effondré ? Comment les poisons d'Overwatch avaient sombrés en même temps ? Comment avaient-ils appris que Athena était derrière toute cette désorganisation tout ce temps ?

Ah oui, Sombra…

Où était-elle ?

Jack ne pouvait pas quitter les bras de Reaper. De Gabriel Reyes qui se cachait sous ce masque.

\- Papa !

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en croisant le regard de Jesse, constellé de sang et de blessures. Mais aussi Tracer qui avait des traces de brûlures. Et puis Genji qui avait perdu un bras et le tenait en travers de ses épaules. Même en sachant que c'était Athena, elle avait des adeptes, la bataille n'avait pas été sans douleur.

\- Vous voulez toujours de nous ? Demanda McCree en prenant un air de chat botté battu.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas occupé pendant neuf ans, regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus. Dit Reaper.

\- Tu n'étais pas là non plus mais je suis plutôt fier de nos bébés.

Tracer courut vers eux pour leur imposer un câlin. Jesse sauta sur place avant d'attraper Genji par le moignon robotique pour l'obliger à les rejoindre.

Jack ne voulait que laisser tomber pour de bon Soldier 76 et rester tout contre son époux retrouvé mais il ne pouvait pas repousser ces enfants en manque d'affection.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un enfant sans toi pendant ces années.

\- Tu as osé ? Fit Gabriel. Encore heureux que je t'ai fait le même coup !

La joie dans sa voix était sans pareille. Le cœur de Jack tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ils se tournèrent tous deux. L'un appela Sombra, l'autre Hana. Les deux arrivèrent en courant pour les rejoindre. Toutes les deux étaient dans un terrible état aussi, au point que avait dû se couper les cheveux.

Ils se connaissaient, bien sûr, mais c'était un renouveau puissant que de se trouver face à Reaper et Soldier 76 avec la certitude que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de sang et d'explosions, seulement de l'amour.

En voyant Reaper discuter avec Genji, s'assurant qu'il pourrait se faire remettre le bras, Jack était convaincu que Gabriel Reyes n'était jamais mort. Ses sentiments ressurgissaient avec des flammes encore plus passionnées alors qu'il acceptait le câlin de Sombra.

Cinq bébés. Cinq bébés bien âgés ! Une famille qui se reformait après avoir été écartelée par la guerre.

Enfin.


	29. Costume fandom switch

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Fandom Costume Switch**

Cette année, Ana ne pouvait organiser sa fête d'Halloween comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Son petit trésor, sa Fareeha, voulait aller faire la chasse aux bonbons et, pourquoi pas ?

Par conséquent, sa fête traditionnelle avait été légèrement avancée mais ça ne changeait rien à d'habitude. Pas pour la plupart d'entre eux. Jesse viendrait probablement habillé en Cowboy comme toujours Genji, le nouveau protégé de Gabriel, avait dit qu'il était un cyborg ninja et ils devraient le sortir de son coin Ana serait sans doute en pirate Reinhardt en cavalier sans tête Angela hésitait entre princesse, déesse, démone et sorcière… ils verraient bien Törbjorn en viking…

Et puisque Reinhardt avait _encore_ volé son idée de costume à Gabriel, il avait proposé à son chéri de lui trouver un costume. Et inversement, il lui en trouvait un. Il n'avait pas manqué de lui en dénicher un parfait. Pour sa part, il portait le jeans bleu, les chaussures brunes, le t-shirt rouge et la veste en cuir qu'il lui avait trouvé. Ah, et les lunettes de Soleil pendu au t-shirt avec une peluche de chien sous le bras. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que devait représenter ce costume ?

Il se demandait si les autres, eux, en avaient la moindre idée ?

Par contre, il ne put qu'éclater de rire en voyant son amant rentrer dans la pièce avec un air dubitatif. Il portait une tenue bleue moulante avec un shorty tout aussi bleu, un casque avec des ailettes et des bottes rouges. Sans oublier la ceinture blanche et rouge accompagnée d'un bouclier rond aux couleurs de la bannière étoilée.

\- Parfait ! Ça s'accordera très bien av…

\- Si tu parles de ma statue, je t'envoie le bouclier dans le visage.

\- Mais il est en mousse, Steve Rogers ! C'est marrant comme tu as l'air _moins_ patriotique d'un coup.

Jack lui lança le bouclier pour la peine.

Gabriel rit en le rattrapant. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je te déteste, Gabriel Reyes !

\- Mais oui. Allez viens ! J'ai hâte que tout le monde se moque de toi. Dit-il en le poussant dans le dos.

\- Je me vengerais l'année prochaine ! Prépare-toi je veux que tu te déguise en Marluxia de Kingdom Heart. Répliqua Jack en se laissant « pousser » pour avancer.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Je te ferais un adorable petit déguisement qui te ridiculisera encore plus. Jura-t-il avec un ricanement diabolique.

Jack lui tira la langue et ne fut pas surpris de recevoir un baiser passionné, peu avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la salle et qu'il s'apprête à être la risée.

Gabriel lui paierait vraiment ! Pas seulement cette année mais toutes les autres après celle-ci !


	30. Halloween

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

* * *

 **Halloween**

Il fut des temps immémorable, on ne sortait pas la nuit pour chasser des bonbons. On se déguisait, oui, mais seulement pour fuir les revenants. Étaient-ils morts, étaient-ils monstres, étaient-ils humains ? On ne pouvait le savoir…

Halloween s'était perdu avec la guerre omniaque. Mais une ombre dans la nuit avait fait revenir la tradition de se déguiser. Ce jour de l'année, pour aller contre la Magie Noire du Samhain qui faisait que l'effroyable Reaper disposait d'encore plus de pouvoirs, certains se déguisaient. D'abord, ça avait été les membres d'Overwatch qui voulaient les fuir, puis d'autres gens avaient retrouvés cette tradition. Pour les sauver.

Soldier 76 voyait d'ailleurs Alejandra déguisée en quelques autorités.

Lui, c'était le seul jour de l'année où il ne se cachait plus. Ne laissait-il pas sortir le monstre ? Ses cicatrices s'étendaient sur son visage, les brûlures qui mangeaient son cou et le bas de son être. Le short le débardeur pour révéler toutes ses blessures. Tant pis s'il faisait froid et que la neige couvrait les rues. Ce jour, c'était le jour où il y avait de grandes chances qu'une silhouette noire apparaisse. Depuis qu'il avait vu le visage du monstre, vu l'horreur de ce qu'était devenu Gabriel Reyes, l'espoir était revenu…

Il ne devait plus errer sur la terre pour venger l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il devait errer sur la terre jusqu'à ce que le vase qui s'était brisé ne forme plus qu'un.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû porter un uniforme d'Overwatch ? Peut-être qu'il devrait bouger au lieu d'attendre, assis sur cette corniche.

Un cri brisa l'air.

Soldier 76 bondit sur ses jambes et courut malgré le froid mordant. Il découvrit une triste scène d'un monstre en cape tentant d'arracher la vie d'un inconnu qui portait un uniforme d'Overwatch.

Un déguisement dangereux.

\- Reaper ! Gabe !

Le monstre tourna la tête et le regarda de haut en bas, relâchant sa victime qui partit pour s'enfuir.

\- C'est moi que tu veux !

\- Morrison ?

\- En chair et en os.

\- Un peu moins de chair que d'habitude. Répondit la voix grave.

Il marcha vers lui et Soldier 76 ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus le fixant.

\- Reconnais qu'elle te fait _mourir_ de rire.

Jack tendit la main. Ce n'était pas l'heure de garder des masques. S'ils étaient des monstres, c'était le moment de le montrer. Reaper, son Gabriel, le laissa faire tomber le masque, révélant que, des fois, les costumes avaient leur avantage.

\- C'est toi ?

La main de Gabriel alla sur son cou et il tira une chaînette qui fut extirpée de sous son plastron. Deux anneaux y scintillaient.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma cause.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner la mienne.

Jack tendit la main pour prendre les anneaux, n'en prélevant qu'un seul.

\- Mais si Halloween n'est pas l'occasion de faire tomber les masques… Murmura-t-il. Oublions nos causes une journée. Pour être ensemble.

Les anneaux scintillèrent à leur doigt alors qu'ils se joignaient tendrement.

Un jour l'année… ça semblait fort peu.

Ou le coup de pouce nécessaire pour régler ce problème qui les rongeait.

Ce problème commun…


	31. Mariage

ShOktober

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Divers mais on tourne autour de la romance quand même (il y aura quelques UA), homosexuel

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard et plus en particulier à Jeff Kaplan (je crois ?)

Note : Un peu plus long mais j'étais obligée !

* * *

 **Mariage**

C'était enfin le moment.

Combien de fois Gabriel lui avait demandé sa main avant qu'il ne finisse par accepter ? Il avait eu si peur qu'on sache pour eux, qu'on pense qu'il faisait un traitement de faveur à Gabriel. Puis ils avaient été séparés par Overwatch et Blackwatch. Ils avaient fini par penser que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés officiellement que ce n'était pas le cas dans leur cœur.

Ils portaient chacun une bague, Gabriel finissait ses phrases, il utilisait le mot « fiancé » dès qu'il pouvait quand ils étaient avec leurs amis…

Ils étaient mariés.

Mais aujourd'hui ils se _mariaient_.

Comment c'était arrivé ?

Il se souvenait de sa main sur sa gorge, du sourire. Puis de lui qui criait « je t'aime, je veux t'épouser ! ».

Il voulait l'épouser.

Pourquoi attendre ?

Zenyatta était un haut dirigeant de Shambali et était en qualité de reconnaître leur union. Gabriel avait son témoin sous la main, Jack aussi… Hana s'était empressée d'aller cueillir des fleurs et, à défaut, en avait donné à l'un et l'autre puis aux demoiselles d'honneurs. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques, même sorties des champs. La vue de Gibraltar était à couper le souffle.

Un seul regret subsistait : Jesse McCree avait une robe préparée depuis des jours et il ne pouvait pas la mettre.

Ils n'avaient pas de musique mais Bastion chantait. C'était parfait.

Gabriel s'était porté volontaire pour marcher sur la musique jusqu'à l'autel formé de pierres. Il était en noir et pas en blanc mais bon. Ah… non. Il était en blanc…

Il regarda vers Sombra qui avait utilisé un étrange hack.

Sombra, oui. Et son témoin était WidowMaker, oui. Désolé Reinhardt.

Parce qu'ils se battaient. Overwatch, et quelques renforts, contre Talon. Et Soldier 76 avaient criés ces mots. Et Reaper ne pouvait que se jeter à la poubelle pour ressortir son plus beau Gabriel Reyes et, enfin, épousé cet homme qui l'avait toujours rendu dingue. Ana avait ordonné à tout le monde de se calmer, et qui ne l'aurait pas écoutée ? Les batailles reprendraient, peut-être, après. Mais là, il y avait plus important.

Mais peut-être que ça ne reprendrait pas ? Jesse et Sombra riaient déjà, Tracer ennuyait Doomfist, WidowMaker parlait avec Mercy, le second témoin de Gabriel.

Lorsque Reaper arriva devant l'autel, il prit la main de son soldat préféré et Zenyatta commença l'office d'un ton reposant, Genji l'assistant à côté de lui. Trouver des bouts de bougie, les allumer, lui rappeler ce qu'il devait chercher. Une ou deux formules.

Et enfin…

\- Gabriel Reyes, voulez-vous prendre Jack Morrison ici présent pour légitime époux devant vos amis et vos ennemis ? Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Oui ! Coupa Gabriel.

Oublions que cette union allait contre les lois de la physique, s'il vous plaît.

\- Jack Morrison, voulez-vous prendre Gabriel Reyes ici présent pour légitime époux devant vos amis et vos ennemis ?

\- Oui ! Sourit Jack.

\- Que les témoins donnent les anneaux. Invita l'Omnic.

Reinhardt s'en chargea, trop content de pouvoir le faire et Amélie fit de même. N'avait-elle pas un sourire aux lèvres ? Elle. Léger, mais bon…

Jack passa son anneau au doigt de son aimé. Lequel l'imita immédiatement.

\- Vous pouv…

Trop tard. Leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà trouvées. Ils riaient l'un contre l'autre, ivre de cet amour.

Gabriel ne s'éloigna qu'un instant pour donner son bouquet à son _mari_. L'incitant à le jeter dans la foule.

McCree n'avait pas pu porter de magnifique robes, tant pis, il avait attrapé le bouquet !

Et puis, soudainement, le ciel se zébra d'un millier de feux d'artifice parce que Junkrat avait fait exploser une cargaison.


End file.
